


Birds of a feather flock together

by AiryRain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, With A Twist, a bit hard but with hopes at end, about friends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiryRain/pseuds/AiryRain
Summary: Все началось, а для кого-то закончилось, в очередной февраль, изменивший с жизни людей слишком многое
Kudos: 1





	Birds of a feather flock together

Началось всё с тумана. Это было не настолько очевидным, чтобы люди заметили и начали беспокоится. И постепенно он становился плотнее, но при этом, даже спустя годы он так не опустился ниже десятых этажей высотных домов. Продолжилось всё тем, что начались проблемы со связью. Телефон, интернет — то, что обеспокоило обычных жителей, но что было важнее для государства — пропала связь с МКС.  
До момента, который принято считать точкой отсчета, численность населения планеты Земля была свыше семи миллиардов. До была возможность общаться с людьми по всему миру и по Интернету, и по телефонной связи. До люди могли долететь до другого континента на самолете. До у них были те, кто мог управлять страной. До Государства могли контролировать своих граждан во многих странах. До была мирная жизнь. А после… мир изменился слишком сильно. И если кто и знал причины этих изменений, то решил не рассказывать обычным людям, которым приходилось учиться жить заново на этой плане.  
Тем, кому не повезло остаться, конечно же.  
Однажды их жизнь разделилась слишком четко на две части: на до и на после. Был февраль. В Корее шел то ли снег, то ли дождь, из-за чего многим, приходилось прятаться по домам или тёплым кофейням. Вечерело. На улицы спускался лёгкий сумрак, совсем недавно включились фонари. Ещё не совсем вечер, но совсем скоро должно темнеть. А дальше… словно кто-то выключил свет. Всего лишь на мгновение. И это изменило всё устройство мира навсегда.

***

_…за четыре года до_

Дома, в Австралии, всё было хорошо. Хорошие отношения с родителями, вечная беготня по городу с друзьями, успешно законченный университет, начало карьерного пути на работе по профессии. Что ещё нужно для счастья? В классическом понимании нужны были отношения, которые переросли бы в свою семью, детей. И Криса даже бы устраивало развитие его жизни, но как будто всё равно было что-то не так.  
Именно из-за непонятных чувств, которые никак не давали успокоиться, Крис, без обсуждения с кем-либо, решился собрать свои вещи и уехать на родину родителей. В Корею. Начав называть себя корейским именем Чан, он поселился в Сеуле, в маленькой квартире недалеко от набережной.  
Зачем он придумал себе столько мучений, Чан так и не понял до конца. Корейский, по сравнению с английским, оказался совершенно непонятным, в какие-то моменты даже непостижимым. Хоть и за квартиру помогали платить родители, он всё же начал пытаться зарабатывать деньги сам. И выбирал для этого не самый простой способ.  
Еще в школьные года, Чан выпросил себе в качестве подарка на день рождение микшер и хороший микрофон. Позже отец признался, что они с матерью ожидали, что это развлечение будет заброшено через пару дней, поэтому он был весьма удивлен, что даже спустя несколько лет Крис продолжал что-то сочинять. И это вызывало у родителей много уважения к своему собственному сыну. И гордость. Именно по этой причине, они поддерживали во всех начинаниях и стремлениях, помогали и с оплатой сеульской квартиры, и с карманными деньгами, пока Чан не встанет полностью на ноги.  
Почему Чан поступил не на музыкальный профиль в университет, он сам до сих пор не очень понимал. Вероятно, причина крылась в том, что том, что хотелось побыстрее начать зарабатывать денег, а в школе ему успешно внушили, что информатика — успешный путь для этого. И Чану даже нравилось ковыряться с разными программами по учебе, но ничего не приносило ему такого удовольствия, как придумывание своих собственных битов. И сейчас, даже питаясь дешевой едой, Чан всё равно чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем после университета. Было, конечно, сложно, но когда выполняешь свою работу хорошо, всегда была вероятность, что к нему либо вернуться его бывший заказчики, либо посоветую кому-то ещё. На таком энтузиазме Чан и работал. Прячась от всего мира за звуком и наушниками.

***

_…за полгода до_

Какая-то дверь в доме хлопнула так, как будто кто-то специально решил устроить сквозняк во всей многоэтажке. Это и разбудило Чана, который пытался выспаться после дневной выматывающей суеты. Он нахмурился, засовывая голову под подушку, но это не помогло. Изоляция везде, кроме маленькой комнатушки, оборудованной под звукозаписывающую комнату, была ни к черту.  
Чан из упрямства продолжал лежать в кровати, надеясь на то, что организм все-таки решит наслаждаться марафоном странных снов, но громкий звук от закрывающейся двери соседей вырвал его из приятной дрёмы, в которую Чан всё же умудрился провалиться. Тяжело вздохнув, он выполз из-под одеяла и поднялся с импровизированной кровати, сделанной из оставшегося от прошлого жильца футона и большой кучи подушек.  
Хоть и прошло уже года полтора, как Чан жил в этой квартире, он так и не смог себя заставить хотя как-то приступить к облагораживанию своего собственного жилья. Деньги вечно тратились либо на оборудование, от которого так зависело качество его работы, либо на что-то ещё, типа одежды или огромного количества наушников, которые ломались в его руках слишком быстро.  
Автоматическими действиями включить в розетку бойлер, воткнуть телефон на зарядку, кинуть в кружку пару ложек растворимого кофе — всё, на что хватает Чана. Зевая, он упал на стул около окна и отказывается думать совсем.  
Восемь вечера. До полного покоя в доме оставалось ещё часа четыре, но у Чана и мысли не было о том, чем бы себя занять. Сейчас шло не его время, к сожалению. Вот тогда, когда все уснут, можно будет и приступить к работе, потому что мозг просыпался, настроенный на на работу и никакой шум не был способен отвлечь его от придумывания чего-то интересного.  
Конечно, можно было бы попытаться поработать и сейчас, но любые мысли о том, что придётся думать, вызывали у Чана головную боль. Не сегодня. Поэтому он допил горячую жидкость, переоделся, схватил так и не разобранный рюкзак, вставил наушники в уши, сразу же включая музыку, и вышел на улицу. Жаркий воздух неприятно овеял сначала лицо, а потом и тело. Дома с кондиционерами всё же лучше.  
До реки было идти минут тридцать. По пути Чан зашёл в магазин, купил пачку сигарет, холодную воду и онигири. На улице ему стало немного лучше, чем было после пробуждения, но голова всё также побаливала и сформулировать хоть что-то адекватное так и не получалось.  
Ему нравился этот район. Недалеко от воды, где всегда можно было найти место на траве посидеть-полежать и подумать о чём-либо. Чан любил приходить сюда и вдохновляться перед началом какого-то проекта. Иногда в голову приходили какие-нибудь отголоски битов, которые он, вернувшись домой, записывал. Хотя, чаще всего Чана тянуло к реке, когда нужно было очистить свой мозг, который в очередной раз воспринял слишком много информации.  
С каждым годом становилось всё хуже и хуже. Однажды Чан узнал, что его слух более чувствительный, чем у большинства людей на этой планете. И именно поэтому он периодически страдал от мигреней, от того, что окружающий мир был слишком громкий для него. Его спасали наушники, которые ненадолго, но все же могли оградить его. После долгих тренировок, Чан смог научиться концентрироваться на чём-то одном, не обращая внимания на что-то другое. Именно поэтому ему нравилось сидеть в своей звукозаписывающей комнате, потому что в ней не было слышно какофонии, в которую превращались различные звуки, звучавшие одновременно. Зато, если Чан захотел бы, он бы смог услышать даже разговор из соседней комнаты. Если бы ему это понадобилось.  
Прибавив ещё немного громкости в наушниках, Чан уселся на асфальт около реки, практически касаясь подошвами воды. Освежающе. Холодный ветер обдувал разгоряченную кожу, даже дышать стало полегче. Одна песня сменялась другой, даже головная боль, так раздражающе маячившая на периферии, начала отступать.  
Иногда Чаново умение контролировать свой слух давало сбой, особенно, при усталости, и можно было спокойно оставлять все дела на потом, пока не станет лучше. Обычно, Чан спасался плеером, сном и местами, где людей скапливалось как можно меньше. И таблетки, как же без них. Обезболивающее было его лучшим другом на протяжении последних десяти лет, сменяясь периодически разными действующими веществами.  
Время остановилось, когда Чан настолько погрузился в собственные мысли о том, каким будет завтрашний день, что даже не слышал, какая музыка у него играла в наушниках. Только по этой причине он испугался, когда кто-то постучал по его плечу. Резко повернувшись, одновременно с этим дернув за провода, он увидел перед собой парня. И сначала даже не осознал, кто это такой.  
— Давно не виделись, хён, — поздоровались с ним на английском.  
Немного вытянувшийся в росте, всё такой же худой, парень обзавелся высветленными волосами и такой бледной кожей, какой и в помине не было во времена, когда они только познакомились. Ещё удивительнее смотрелись брюки и белая рубашка, даже ботинки были такими, как будто человек шёл из офиса. Чан помнил его совсем другим.  
— А ты почти даже и не изменился. Подкачался только, — продолжил этот парень, — всё выглядишь так, как будто не спал пять дней подряд.  
— Феликс, — наконец-то выпал из оцепенения Чан, он встал, сделал шаг вперед и обнял.  
И получил объятия в ответ.  
Они познакомились на какой-то странной тусовке, которую собрали их общие знакомые. Чан уже тогда делал музыку, а Феликс… Тот только приехал в Корею, второй курс университета, дизайн. И плохой корейский, потому что поступил он по английской программе. И как-то так получилось, что на почве общей родины и обучения странному непонятно корейскому, они стали очень близко общаться. А потом Феликса мотало туда-обратно то в Австралию, то обратно, а у Чана тогда был завал на работе, что как-то их общение и затерялось.  
Поэтому увидеть Феликса было здорово. Чан растерял так много знакомых и друзей, с которыми общался в те времена. Слишком много работы, которую он тогда ставил в приоритет. Выживать получалось только на проданные треки, но, спасибо, хотя бы иногда и за хорошие деньги.  
— Рад видеть, что ты жив и даже на ногах стоять можешь, — рассмеялся Феликс ему прямо в ухо.  
Чужое дыхание и сердцебиение успокаивало. Чан сосредоточился на этом, чувствуя приятный запах от парфюма и отошёл обратно на несколько шагов назад.  
— Рад видеть тебя. Ты давно вернулся в Сеул?  
— Живу тут уже год, даже пока не планирую возвращаться, хён. Не знаю каким образом, но даже смог закончить университет. — Поздравляю, — Чан ещё раз осмотрел парня, фиксируя в голове изменения, и покачал головой, — выглядишь так, как будто вообще на солнце не бываешь.  
— У нас ночной образ жизни. Приходи как-нибудь посмотреть, как мы работаем.  
— Куда?  
— Стены, хён. Стены. Давай я запишу твой номер и скину тебе адрес, когда будет можно.  
— Ну раз уж стены, — не до конца понимающе покачал головой Чан и протянул мобильный.

***

_…за полторы недели до_

Холод пробирал до костей. Чан кутался в толстовку, не попадая холодными пальцами по кнопкам, и матерился. В голос. Потепление обещали ещё не скоро, а заказ доделать нужно. Сроки, конечно, ещё не поджимали, но он не в первый раз работал конкретно с этой компанией, поэтому представлял количество правок и возрастающие пожелания исправить вот это, исправить вот то. На третей их совместной работе Чан не выдержал и вписал в свои требование «свыше десяти правок — платно». Даже это не остановило этих заказчиков, что делало работу Чана чуть более выгодной в плане денег, хоть и более трудозатратной.  
Промахнувшись в очередной раз, Чан еле остановил себя от того, чтобы побиться головой об аппаратуру, и ушёл на кухню, сделать себе горячий чай. Где-то у него завалялся термос, который пригодился бы в таких условиях, когда чай остывает минут за двадцать. В голове он сделал пометку, что днём нужно поискать.  
Крепкий зеленый чай в пакетике — то, что нужно ему в это ночное время. Работу за ночь он не успеет сделать даже и наполовину, но была надежда, что она хоть немного сдвинется с мёртвой точки. Хватив с кровати теплый плед, Чан закутался в него так, чтобы только руки и лицо оставалось открытым, взял кружку в обе руки и сделал большой глоток. Шпарило, конечно, но было хорошо чувствовать, как по телу текло тепло. Потому что даже носки не спасали его ноги.  
Работа не шла. Чан складывал биты, звуки, записывал что-то, но это всё было не тем. Постоянно возникало желание отвлекаться, из-за чего мысли уплывали. И спать тоже не хотелось. Открыв другой файл, Чан попытался углубиться хотя бы в него, но бесполезно. Где-то в здании послышался хлопок двери, а откуда-то снизу раздался пронзительный плач ребенка. Эти звуки разбили надежды Чана на то, что у него хоть что-то получилось бы сделать этой ночью, поэтому он надел наушники и включил фильм.  
Погода в этом году совсем не радовала. Вечный туман, серые улицы, солнца практически не было видно. Да ещё и пониженная температура, которая не желала подниматься выше, как положено ей было зимой. Чан помнил, что в это время года, почти в середине февраля, обычно становилось намного больше света, теплело, не приходилось больше кутаться в такое количество одежды. А сейчас как будто что-то сломалось. Даже люди стали шуметь намного меньше.

***

_…через полгода после_

Ветер сегодня слишком сильный. Настолько, что передвигаться приходится в полуприседе. Зато отпугивает почти всю охрану, которая так и не привыкла к тому, что _«они»_ могут быть настолько наглыми ворами. Но хочешь жить — умей вертеться. И Хёнджин вертится, вместе со всеми остальными, кто сбился в общую кучку. Правда, с доверием друг другу у них все ещё проблемы.  
Если бы Феликс только был рядом… Хёнджин встряхивает головой. Не время думать о нём.  
За те полчаса, которые Хёнджин здесь находится, так никто и не появляется. Поэтому он перебирается еще на три метра ближе, прячась за блоком, который когда-то был зданием. Думать о том, как этот кусок бетона оказался здесь — не хочется. Ветром ли принесло или людьми — это не так важно, как то, что есть возможность спрятаться. Пусто. Дураков лезть в подобную погоду нет.  
Перепрыгнуть. Пригнуться, держась пальцами за землю и медленными шагами идти вперед. Шаг, второй, третий. И Хёнджин еле успевает увернуться от арматуры, которую пронес рядом с его головой ветер, упираясь спиной в стену дома. Где-то вдалеке мелькает тень, но так и не понятно, человеческая ли она. Главное, чтобы это были не Иные, с остальными Хёнджин готов попробовать справиться.  
Осторожно ступая так, чтобы всё доступное пространство было перед глазами, Хёнджин, неожиданно для себя, впадает внутрь помещения, которое когда-то было большим магазином. Сейчас от него остались разве вывески, да дверь, которая держится непонятно на чем. И это одновременно и облегчает, и ухудшает ситуацию. Если ту железку бросил кто-то живой, а не просто унесло ветром, то это весьма фигово. Шансы на выживание сегодня становятся всё меньше и меньше.  
Ноги еле деражат Хёнджина, но он всё же справляется. Прикрыв дверцу, он осматривается, отмечая опасные места. Поиск начинается. В сумку летит сначала то, что стоит ближе всего к нему, только потом Хёнджин аккуратно идет вдоль стены так, чтобы его не было видно из окна.  
Он не в первый раз выходит за продуктами, но раньше с ним всегда был кто-то ещё, обычно, один и тот же парень. Где тот сейчас — никто не знает. Поэтому Хёнджин чувствует себя в большей опасности, чем обычно. Никто не сможет прикрыть. И, если он столкнется с кем-то таким же, как он, мародёром, и тот будет не один, или одна, то единственный путь — бежать. Пожалуй, это единственное, что осталось у Хёнджина из прошлой жизни. И этот навык у него отточен до совершенства. Как и прыжки по крышам.  
Собрав всё нужное в заранее припасенную сумку, Хёнджин уже готов к возвращению обратно, как со стороны входа раздается еле слышный скрип. Он выглядывает сбоку от одной из полок и видит носок ботинка, выглядывающий из-за двери. Проглотив желание громко выматериться, Хёнджин сперва дёргается в сторону, стараясь спрятаться, но довольно быстро понимает бессмысленность своих действий.  
Хёнджин замирает, пытаясь прислушаться к чужим шагам, но не слышит ничего. Либо этот человек не двигается, но в чем тогда смысл, либо это не человек. Тогда его дела совсем плохи. Выжидать в замкнутом пространстве без возножности быстро скрыться — не самый лучший вариант. Ведомый непонятно чем, Хёнджин ещё раз выглядывает из-за полки и видит, что дверь в этот раз распахнута и решает, что это его шанс. И бежит. Но не успевает.

_Чёрная рубашка, в цвет тяжёлые кроссовки, светло-голубые джинсы: это любимый аутфит Хёнджина на Феликсе. К сожалению, он редко видит своего друга в таком виде, ведь тот предпочитает что-то более удобное. Безразмерные толстовки, какие-то недоспортивные штаны.  
И получается так, что после времени, проведённого рядом, они подхватили слишком много привычек друг от другa. Не только в одежде, но и в жестах. Про фразы, которые Феликс иногда просто выхватывает из чужого лексикона, говорить нечего. Ведь тот иностранец, а Хёнджин верный помощник и домашний учитель в одном лице. И иногда он даже учит плохим вещам. Например, как лучше всего убежать от полиции, которой так хочется поймать нарушителей спокойствия города.  
Вообще, с тех пор, как они начали жить вместе, их гардероб слишком перемешался. И разница в росте помехой не стала._

Голова гудит от удара о стену, Хёнджин из своего лежачего положения видит только тяжёлые берцы сантиметрах в пяти от глаз. Дышать получается через раз, думать о том, что же этот человек с ним сделает не получается вовсе. Медленно моргая, он начинает про себя считать до десяти и обратно. Почему чужак ничего не говорит? Если бы это была охрана, то Хёнджин точно был бы уже мёртв.  
Дверь скрипит от ветра, который, судя по звукам, совсем разыгрался. Совсем не тёплый осенний воздух словно оглаживает тело Хёнджина, но он даже не обращает на это внимание. Хочется обратно в дом, в котором он обосновался вместе с остальными. Там у него припасён тёплый плед. И можно сделать себе горячую воду.  
Человек всё так же стоит рядом, даже не шевелится. Хёнджин пытается прислушаться, но даже и если тот не один, то этого совсем не слышно. Сумка с собранной едой валяется там же, где и упала. Гул в мыслях понемногу утихает, по крайне мере, уже можно попытаться подумать о том, что делать дальше.  
Но сегодня всё не по плану. Хёнджина не пинают, просто тыкают чем-то твердым в голень, из-за чего он дёргается.  
— О, живой. Да и в сознании вроде, — удивленно раздается приглушённый мужской голос.  
— С чего ему не быть живым-то? Он же всего лишь ударился головой о стену. Ты вообще чем думал, когда так дернулся?  
— Да я запаниковал, — возмущаются в ответ, — а вдруг он тут не один?  
— Здесь больше никого нет? Точно?  
— Я всё проверил, точно один.  
— Хорошо.  
Тот, чьи ботинки видел Хёнджин, заходит за спину и нечеловеческой силой поднимает его за ворот куртки, который подозрительно трещит от таких варварских действий. Стоять получается с трудом, в глазах всё темнеет. Хочется лечь обратно, к холодному воздуху, но держат его крепко.  
— Крепко он, конечно, приложился. Может ему что-нибудь холодного к голове?  
— Да как бы не сотряс, — хмыкают за спиной, — что делать будем?  
— Хэй, чувак, идти сможешь?  
— Куда? — хрипит Хёнджин, который ничего не понимает.  
Перед ним стоит нечто. Выглядит так, как будто когда-то давно были перечитаны все книжки о постапокалипсисе, потому что образ явно откуда-то оттуда. Лицо закрыто какой-то темной сеткой, да и ещё большая объемная маска, которая скорее респиратор. Нет ни единого открытого кусочка тела. И это странно. У Хёнджина возникает очень много вопросов. И главный: воздух отравлен? Да быть такого не может. Иначе он бы не очнулся.  
— Откуда пришёл, — пожимает это нечто плечами, — ты же откуда-то пришёл? Только не говори, что одиночка.  
— Одному ходить опасно, зря ты так, — за спиной слышится осуждение в голосе, — дойдешь до своего места?  
Хёнджин мычит, стараясь особо не трясти головой, но при этом показать, что всё он сможет. Когда его отпускают, на земле стоять тяжело. Опираясь рукой о полку, Хёнджин всё же слегка сгибается, потому что к гулу в голове прибавляется ещё и головокружение. Тошноты вроде нет. Вероятно, всё же не сотрясение. В любом случае, он никто не узнает этого. Больниц, какие были прежде, для всех, уже не существует.  
— Жить вроде будешь, уже хорошо. Ты прости, я не хотел, — чешет голову рукой в перчатке парень, стоящий напротив, — просто испугался.  
— Почему вы меня отпускаете, — всё же задает Хёнджин интересующий его вопрос.  
— А что нам с тобой сделать-то? Ты выглядишь слишком тощим, чтобы тебя есть, — отвечает ему уже тот парень, который его поднял. Вероятно, в этой парочке главный, — радуйся лучше, что это всего лишь мы, а не те громилы, которая здесь обычно двадцать четыре на семь. А то тебе бы точно не поздоровилось бы.  
— Я бы и не полез, будь они здесь, — Хёнджин выпрямляется и морщится, потому что рюкзак всё ещё лежит на полу.  
— А откуда узнал, что их здесь нет? — спрашивает «главный», подходя к чужим вещам.  
Тот тоже закутан более, чем полностью. Только маски нет, капюшон, глубокий настолько, чтобы лица совсем не видно. А по одежде оба выглядят так, как будто с одного завода украли.  
— Простая логика, вот и всё. Может у них и есть сила и оружие, но сейчас здесь всем правит стихия, которая становится всё сильнее и сильнее.  
— И правда. Нужно идти, — говорит молчавший какое-то время парень с респиратором, протягивая Хёнджину его сумку.

При том, что в помещении совсем не ощущался ветер, на улице он бушевал так, словно вот-вот соберётся в огромный ураган, который пройдется по городу и уничтожит то, что было не тронуто. Идти тяжело. По земле приходится идти буквально на четвереньках. Хёнджин, как никогда, радуется тем навыкам, которые успел получить до. И удивительно то, что его тело справляется с ветром, несмотря на головную боль и полную слабость в нём.  
Те двое ушли в другую сторону, поэтому на чужую помощь, в случае, если Хёнджину совсем станет плохо, рассчитывать не приходится. Да и помогут ли они? Что-то подсказывает, что да. Несмотря на то, что они совсем не знакомы.  
Из-за поднявшейся пыли, совсем ничего не видно, поэтому идти приходится наугад. До этого дома, а вот здесь поворот за угол. Лучше не становится. Но теперь понятно, почему эти люди закрыли свое лицо, потому что дышать получается через раз, да и то, в ворот куртки.  
Ещё пару кварталов, поворот, спуск вниз, прямо пару десятков метров, еще один спуск и до «дома» рукой подать. Будь бы день нормальным, Хёнджин бы добрался туда минут за пятнадцать, но из-за всего происходящего он идет, как кажется, бесконечное количество времени. Часов у него нет.  
Стук по двери, которую не открывают еще минут десять, и вот Хёнджин наконец-то валится в свой угол. Ответственный за то, чтобы всех накормить, отбирает принесённую сумку, расставляя все всещи по своим местам. И это всё, что волнует окружающих его людей.  
Да, они вместе. Но при этом одиночки.

***

_…через восемь месяцев после_

Как именно Хёнджин смог раздобыть себе теплую одежду, вспоминать не хочется. Это было грязно и в каком-то даже смысле мерзко. Но девиз Хёнджина всё еще: «хочешь жить, умей вертеться». Главное, что он сможет пережить эту зиму, которая ещё немного и точно придёт в их город.  
В их отряде, как в какой-то момент они стали называться, становится всё меньше людей. Кто-то уходит. Есть пара умерших. Всё слишком странно, но Хёнджин не медик, чтобы анализировать причины происходящего. А строить догадки у него, конечно, есть время, но это больше напоминает ему какие-то конспирологические теории, которые Хёнджину никогда не нравились. Поэтому он предпочитает думать фактами. И только о настоящем, а не прошлом и дальнем будущем.  
Проблема в том, что если всё не устаканится, то Хёнджину придется искать кого-то ещё, потому что один он точно не выживет, несмотря на его физические данные. Рядом нужен кто-то ещё, ведь происходящее с миром не стабильно до сих пор. По слухам, который гуляют по их убежищу, — откуда только берутся — Иных видят всё чаще. И смертность тоже повышается. Кто-то пытался рассуждать, что это взаимосвязано, но Хёнджин не был бы в этом так уверен.  
А ещё, Хёнджину было очень интересно, как люди определяли, что вот конкретно это существо Иной. О них было так много разговоров, но только на уровни теорий. Если бы Хёнджин не знал одного такого «человека», то подумал бы, что это всё мифы, раздутые скучающими или паникующими людьми. В основном информация шла в ключе: кто-то подслушал кого-то, который слышал разговор охранников, которые слышали это от кого-то ещё. Звучало, как полный бред.  
А ведь Иные отличались от остальных людей лишь тем, что у них были какие-то сверхразвитые человеческие способности. По крайне мере, так думал Хёнджин. Не может же быть такого, что они маги, правда? И чтобы не думать, размышлять, Хёнджин каждый раз, как только кто-то вокруг него начинает вслух размышлять об Иных и насколько они опасны, уходит куда-нибудь подальше.  
И всё же, Хёнджин опасается этих существ. Несмотря на все свои рациональные мысли, он никогда не сможет предугадать, на что те способны. Вот людей он совсем не боится, потому что всегда чувствует, что именно человек хочет предпринять. Насколько он агрессивен или, наоборот, лоялен. И это очень часто спасает ему жизнь. Именно в этом причина, почему Хёнджин захотел быть тем, кто будет добывать провизию.  
Хёнджин не помнитл, когда именно в нём возникла такая чувствительность по отношению к окружающему миру, но для него было очевидно, что не все люди так хорошо считывают язык тела друг друга. Хоть это и кажется проще простого. И об этом Хёнджин тоже предпочитает не думать. Сейчас главное — выжить, выстроить свой быть, потому что всё слишком хлипко и держится на тонких нитках. И в любой момент может прийти охрана и разрушить их жалкий мирок.  
Сейчас между обычными людьми и охраной, которая для Хёнджина представляли более серьезную проблему, нежели Иные, даже есть некая иерархия. У кого есть сила — тот и главный. В нынешнии времена, когда мир находится в полном дерьме, когда нет рычагов управления — очень сложно управлять людьми как-то иначе, чем с применением физического преимущества.  
Вообще, поговаривают, что половина правительства Кореи умерла чуть ли не сразу. И не спасли все их бункеры, которые они для себя понастроили. Они даже не успели туда доехать. Но Хёнджин этому не верит, потому что звучит ну слишком уж абсурдно.  
А такие, как Хёнджин, сбившиеся в кучку обычные люди, так и живут, таща всё, что неровно лежит. А ещё есть одиночки, но Хёнджин знает только парочку таких, кто всё ещё держится, не примыкая ни к кому, умудряясь выживать. Ни у кого из них нет возможности достать себе мощное оружие, только если убивать тех, у кого оно есть. Склады с боеприпасами охраняются лучше всего.  
На самом деле, охрана не убивает тех, кто не лезет к их запасам. Но не дай Бог тебя поймают на воровстве, то это верная смерть. Некоторые из них, конечно же, жестоки, порой творят такое, осуществляя насилие над теми, кто совсем слаб и неспособен постоять за себя. Могут пострадать все, кто не может спрятаться от них. И даже те, кто бы мог защитить, не вмешиваются. Либо не хотят связываться со своими же, либо им просто всё равно.

***

_…восемнадцать месяцев после_

Феликс дышал. Насколько это было возможно в его положении. Было бы намного лучше, если бы он смог перевернуться на бок, но это выше его сил. Падать на камни больно. Спина чувствовалась так, как будто она превратилась в один сплошной синяк. Вероятно, пара ребер точно сломана, но ноги и руки двигались без особых проблем.  
Нужно как-то добраться до дома, но проблема была в том, что Феликс убежал, когда рассвет еще не наступил. И не сказал никому, что вообще куда-то собирается. Смогут ли его найти, поймут ли, что его вообще нужно искать — хороший вопрос. Не в первые Феликса тянет неведомо куда и он уходит из берлоги без единого слова.  
Казалось, словно Феликс чувствовал каждую частичку в своем теле. Голова раскалывалась так, словно он бился ей о стену, а потом, когда надоело, он выкинул себя со стены. Хотя, погодите-ка. Гребанная охрана, которой, вероятно, было скучно, явно не понравилось то, что Феликс ошивался рядом с магазином, отлично справилась со своей тупой задачей. Побить и вышвырнуть с парапета.  
Глаза закрываются, но Феликс старался бороться с накатившей усталостью изо всех сил. А вдруг сотрясение? И на этой мысли сознание все же проваливается в спасательную темноту.

Надаваливая на спину, Чонин бубнил что-то себе под нос. Феликс не мог вычленить и слова, зато дышать становилось все легче и легче.  
— Вроде ты мне и хён, а ведешь себя, как маленький, — бурчин Чонин, попадая куда-то в очень болезненную точку, от чего Феликс аж шипит, как рассерженный кот, — ну что тебе мешало хотя бы Джисона предупредить? Он аж весь извелся.  
— Если бы сказал, он бы сунулся со мной. Ай! Больно вообще-то.  
— Сам виноват, — говорит Чонин, надавливая на чужую голову, — скажи спасибо, что трачу на тебя время. Кто еще смог бы собрать тебя по тем кусочкам, которые ты притащил вместо своего тела?  
— Чонин.  
— Хён. Не рыпайся, а. Я же хочу тебе лучше сделать.  
— Как грубо, — Феликс всё же укладывается обратно, утыкаясь головой в подушку.  
— Это ты ещё остальных не видел. В этот раз ты сильно проебался.  
— Как будто в первый раз, — хмыкает Феликс и замолкает.  
В комнате остаются только звуки тяжелого дыхания. Феликс даже не говорит, когда становится особенно больно. Морщится только, надеясь, что Чонин этого не видит. Ведь тот и правда действует исключительно во благо.  
— Ты бы мог рассказать нам, что ты ищешь, — говорит Чонин минут через пять, накрывая параллельно разгоряченную спину покрывалом, — или кого. Ты, конечно, волен уходить когда хочется и куда угодно, но мы команда. Ты один из семьи, понимаешь, хён? И вся наша злость только из-за того, что мы волнуемся за тебя. А вдруг ты не вернешься? Вдруг тебя все же пристрелят?  
— Если бы я знал, что ищу, я бы давно уже рассказал, — Феликс тянет ткань на себя, заворачиваясь в кокон, — спасибо, Чонин-а. Ты лучший.  
— Поговори с остальными, хорошо? И извинись.  
— Всё настолько плохо? — Феликс аккуратно двигает плечом и облегченный вздох, потому что нет боли, разносится по всей комнате.  
— Мы подумали, что тебя придётся хоронить, — отвечает Чонин, стоя у выхода из комнаты.

***

_…двадцать месяцев после_

От холода тело покрывается мурашками. Феликс дышит на пальцы, в попытке согреть, но бесполезно. Его первая осень в Корее выдалась отвратительной. Промозглая, дождливая. В руках Феликс держит стаканчик с кофе, который всё никак не заканчивается из-за больших комков корицы, неприятно попадающих на язык. Переборщил, торопился. О чём Феликс сильно жалел.  
Время перевалило за девять вечера. Они договаривались на восемь, Феликс опоздал на полчаса. Теперь и Хёнджин не отвечает ни на сообщения, ни на звонки. Бесит. Прислонившись спиной к стене, Феликс прикрывает глаза. Сегодня здесь необычайно тихо. Раньше они часто тусили именно в этом районе. Большое количество детей и подростков отлично подходили для того, чтобы Феликс с Хёнджином могли здесь затеряться. Очень много стен были расписаны именно ими. А за счет удобного расположения зданий, полиции всего лишь раз удалось их поймать.  
Отчасти, Феликс чувствовал себя некомфортно в данный момент времени. В свете фонаря видно моросящий дождь, который можно спутать с пылью, — настолько он мелкий, — если бы воды не ощущалась на лице. Вся одежда уже пропиталась этой холодной влажность. И напиток в руках только раздражает Феликса.  
— Какие люди, — раздался рядом голос Чан-хёна.  
— Хён, — тихо выдохнул Феликс, поворачивая голову, — что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Живу. Ты совсем недалеко от моего дома, — криво улыбаются ему в ответ, — а ты?  
— А я друга жду, — неловко пожимает плечами Феликс, опуская взгляд в пол, — но он уже на час опаздывает.  
— Если совсем замерзнешь, то напиши. Скину тебе адрес. Угощу горячим чаем.  
— Спасибо. Подожду ещё немного и, может, приму твое приглашение.  
— Не превратись в снежную королеву, — взъерошивает волосы на его голове Чан и уходит.  
Феликс смотрит ему в спину, испытывая чувство, словно он нарушил чужой покой. Удивительно, что раньше они никогда не сталкивались здесь. Хотя, это неправда. Когда они впервые увиделись после долгого перерыва в общении, это как раз было недалеко отсюда, на набережной. Может хён шёл из дома. Либо наоборот, домой. Почему он вообще помнит обо всем этом?

Из окна виден тусклый закат. Сейчас зимой вообще всё кажется слишком мутным и невнятным из-за этого чёртового тумана на небе. Перевернувшись на бок, Феликс предпочитает смотреть на стену, не задумываясь о том, сколько сейчас времени. Это уже не имеет значения.  
В соседней комнате скрипит дверь и, если прислушаться, можно услышать знакомые голоса. Вот Чонин спорит о чем-то с Джисоном, а вот Чанбин просит всех заткнуться. Ничего нового.  
Так хочется заснуть дальше, окунуться обратно в тот прежний мир. Эта та причина, почему Феликс одновременно любит и ненавидит сновиденья. Как и все они. Хочется, чтобы всё было, как прежде, когда можно было вбежать в тёплое море жарким летом, погрузиться в него с головой. Сидеть под тёплым одеялом с кружкой, полной какао, и со смехом наблюдать за мельтешащим Хёнджином, уже опаздывающим на свидание. Разукрашивать серые стены яркими рисунками, пряча после грязные руки в рукавах чужой толстовки. Покупать баллончики с краской на последние заработанные деньги, на которые они бы могли прожить неделю.  
Феликс скучает по прошлому, как и каждый из них. Возможно, в этом кроется причина, почему он продолжает искать непонятно что, ввязываться в передряги и заставляя всех волноваться. Чувство беспокойства выдёргивало из сна, вынуждая исследовать каждый уголок этого города. Трудно бороться с собственными желаниями, а мозг просыпается только тогда, когда Феликс оказывается где-то посреди негде.  
На мгновение, громкость голосов увеличивается. По телу прокатывается холодный воздух, из-за чего по коже бегут мурашки. Поёжившись, Феликс переворачивается на спину и краем глаза видит, закрывающуюся за Чаном дверь в комнату.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Нормально, — бормочет Феликс, отворачиваясь обратно.  
Тишина давит, но говорить на тему того, что Феликс опять исчез из дома, никого не предупредив, не хочется. И даже извиняться не хочется, хоть Феликс и чувствует себя виноватым. Он слишком устал от того, что не может контролировать себя, вынуждая всех волноваться.  
— Ликс, — зовёт его Чан, — поговори со мной.  
— О чём, хён? — получается как-то жалобно, — о том, что я опять нашел проблемы на свою голову?  
— Нет. С чем ты сталкиваешься каждый раз? Почему ты оказался в таком состоянии, когда мы тебя нашли? Что случилось? Мы так давно не общались нормально.  
— Ты даже не спросишь меня о причинах, которые выдергивают меня каждый раз на улицу? — решив подумать всё же о правилах приличия, Феликс садится и опирается спиной о стену, смотря на Чан сквозь отросшие за последний год волосы.  
— Мне почему-то кажется, что в этом кроется твоя способность. Просто из-за какой-то твоей зацикленности, ты не можешь её разглядеть, — спокойно отвечают ему, — но твои поиски — это важно, если тебя на них так тянет. Я просто хочу узнать немного больше о том, что с тобой происходит сейчас. И чем мы можем помочь.  
— Я не знаю, чем вы можете мне помочь. Разве, что перестать так сильно за меня волноваться, — усмехается Феликс.  
— Думаешь, что это возможно? — возмущается входящий в комнату Джисон. — Чел, ну ты только представь. Просыпаюсь я сегодня утром, а тебя не рядом. И непонятно, уже можно собираться и бежать тебя искать или же с тобой всё впорядке, просто захотелось недалеко от дома прогуляться. Спасибо, конечно, за что, что тянет тебя всегда куда-то в одни и те же места. Наизусть их уже выучил.  
— Джисон, — предупреждающе зовет его Чан, — ты чего-то хотел?  
— Просто хотел предупредить. Мы с Чанбин-хёном, когда гоняли за продуктами, опять наткнулись на того парня. Хён говорит, что с ним что-то не так. Есть у него подозрения, что он такой же, как мы.  
— Где конкретно вы его видели? — тяжело вздыхает Чан, потирая лоб указательным пальцем.  
— Через две улицы, у спуска, где пару недель назад нашли Ликса.  
— Я попробую посмотреть, что с ним, — кивает Чан, поворачивая голову обратно к Феликсу.  
— Спасибо, хён, не буду мешать, — хмыкает Джисон, — Ликси, мы просто правда за тебя волнуемся. Но мы даже и не думаем что-то тебе запрещать или ограждать тебя от окружающего мира. Не закрывайся от нас, пожалуйста.  
И уходит, хлопая дверью.  
— Не называй меня так, — кричит ему вслед Феликс, поморщившись, — хён…  
— Он прав. Просто поговори со мной, пожалуйста. О своих ощущениях, чувствах. Может быть, мы правда способны тебе чем-то помочь? Можно брать с собой хотя бы Джисона, на всякий случай, он же у нас силовик.  
— Хорошо. Тогда ты расскажешь что за парень? И почему ты хочешь его посмотреть? — с небольшой заминкой отвечает ему Феликс.  
— Чанбин его не впервые встречает. Первый раз был в каком-то магазине…

***

_…тридцать месяцев после_

Впервые с момента, как этот мир погрузился в туман, Феликс ощущает спокойствие. Ему больше не хочется куда-то бежать, что-то искать. Потому что вот причина, почему он был таким раньше лежит прямо перед ним. Человеку прямо перед ним очевидно было плохо, но Феликс застыл в каком-то необъяснимом оцепенении.  
Резкий хлопок откуда-то со стороны испугал Феликса, но мир приходит в движение. Кинувшись вперед, он начинает звать Чана в голос, надеясь, что километр для его слуха не преграда и хён прибежит, прихватив с собой Чонина, который уж точно сможет помочь. У лежащего перед ним Хёнджина кожа цвета той странной зелени, которую выращивает на досуге Чанбин, а дыхание практически даже уже и не слышно. Феликс прижимает трясущиеся пальцы к чужой шее, пытаясь нащупать пульс и судорожно выдыхает, когда наконец-то чувствует его. Раз-два-пять-десять. Медленно, слишком медленно.  
В голове слишком много мыслей, от которых так сложно избавиться. И они мешаю действать быстро, хоть Феликс и предполагает самый худший вариант развития событий. Уцепиться получается только за ту, в которой есть «тащить на себе до дома». Потому что если Чан не услышал, в любом случае Чонин там и он уж точно сможет помочь.  
Как оказывается, весит Хёнджин не так уж и много, особенно, если сравнивать с тем, что было давным-давно, в нормальной прошлой жизни. Феликсу не настолько тяжело, как он думал, поэтому получается идти достаточно быстро. Но не проходит и двух минут, как к нему подбегает перепуганный Чан, который ориентируется в ситуации намного быстрее.  
— Помощь нужна? Нет? Тогда идем быстрее, я предупредил Чонина о том, что что-то случилось.

Дома намного теплее чем на улице. Выставив всех из комнаты, Чонин успел нарычать ещё и на Феликса, чтобы тот не мешался, поэтому тот сидит в углу, перепуганно кусая себя за пальцы. Страшно. Непонятно, что происходит и что делать. Пожалуй, он впервые ощущает, что обычно чувствуют себя его друзья, когда сам Феликс оказывается на месте Хёнджина.  
Дверь тонко скрипит, вырывая Феликса в реальность. Джисон вваливается первым, подпрыгивая на одной ноге, следом за ним входит хмурый Чанбин. Они не выглядят потрепанными, скорее задумчивыми, как будто поссорились и это настолько удивляет Феликса, что он даже на мгновение забывает, что там, в соседней комнате, лежит разбитый Хёнджин, с которым непонятно что случилось и что будет дальше.  
— Что случилось?  
— Что происходит?  
Одновременно спрашиваю Чан и Чанбин. Верно оценив ситуацию, Джисон допрыгивает до лежанки, забиваясь с соседний от Феликса угол, и напряженно смотрит по сторонам. И впиваясь в Феликса цепким взглядом, как будто может читать чужие мысли.  
— Ничего, — в итоге сдается Чанбин и начинает первым, — просто не смогли с Джисоном договориться. И поэтому решили вернуться домой.  
— Договориться о чем? — спрашивает Чан, выпрямляясь на стуле, осматривая Чанбина с ног до головы.  
— О том, куда именно нам стоит пойти за провизией.  
— Ты сначала в своих предчувствия разберись, а потом уже предлагай бред, — возникает Джисон, отвлекаясь от Феликса, — ты сегодня сам не свой весь.  
— Вот поэтому мы и вернусь обратно, — Чанбин дергает плечом и садится рядом с Феликсом, опираясь спиной о стену, — так что случилось? Почему вы такие напряженные? У нас гости? Я чувствую кого-то ещё. Кого-то… знакомого.  
— Знакомого? — эхом повторяет Чан, хмурясь, — знакомого Феликса, судя по всему. Он не в очень хорошем состоянии был.  
— Кто? Феликс или знакомый? — снова возникает Джисон, получая в ответ три осуждающих взгляда, — ладно, молчу, молчу.  
— Расскажешь? — полувопросительной интонацией просит Чан. — Кто это?  
В помещении повисает тишина. Феликс морщится, когда слышит ругать Чонина сквозь стену и вздрагивает, чувствуя тепло чанбиновой ладони на спине.  
— Это Хёнджин. Мой старый-старый друг. Сейчас я абсолютно на сто процентов уверен в том, что это его я искал все это время, — тихо говорит Феликс, приваливаясь виском к плечу Чанбина, — мы с ним жили раньше вместе. И на стенах писали тоже вместе. Я так вас хотел познакомить, Чан-хён, да всё никак не удавалось. Всё это время я был уверен, что он не выжил…  
— Но ведь это не так, — тихо отвечает ему Чанбин, — где-то подсознательно ты верил в обратное.  
— Да, ты прав, — выдыхает Феликс, закрывая глаза.  
— С ним всё будет хорошо, — подбадривающе говорит Чан, — тебя Чонин умудрялся вытаскивать из состояний худших, чем это.  
— Есть какие-то сомнения во мне? — спрашивает Чонин, с грохотом распахивая вторую дверь, — с ним всё будет хорошо. Отоспится, поест нормально, будет как новенький. В конце концов, все мы через это проходили.  
— В каком смысле? Я могу посидеть рядом с ним? — спрашивает Феликс, привстав со своего места.  
— В прямом. Очень интересно, а что именно развилось у него, — хмыкает Чонин, отойдя в сторону. — Только не напрягайся сильно. Всё будет хорошо.

Влетев в комнату, Феликс буквально падает на пол рядом с единственной кроватью в их доме, на которой сейчас лежит Хёнджин. Не такой бледный, как тогда, когда Феликс его только нашёл, но всё еще далеко не нормального цвета кожи. Осунувшийся, изменившийся намного сильнее, чем Феликсу бы хотелось, парень лежит на кровати и размеренно дышит.  
— О, хён, — звучит удивлённый голос Джисона сзади, — а это же тот самый парень, про которого мы с Чанбин-хёном тебе говорили.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, — хмыкает в ответ Чан, — разберемся с этим попозже, когда он очнется.  
— Окееей, — тянет Джисон и замолкает.  
Феликс слышит, как кто-то закрывает дверь в комнату, и выдыхает. Подобрав под себя ноги, усевшись более менее удобно, он опирается предплечьями о край кровати. И осознаёт, что Чанбин остался рядом, только когда тот обнимает его со спины, наклоняясь чуть вперед и тоже садясь на пол.  
— Хён? — Феликс не до конца понимает, хочет ли он что-то спросить или сказать, поэтому просто зовет.  
— Ты успокоился, — бурчит Чанбин куда-то в шею, — но это ненадолго.  
— Ну спасибо, — хмыкает Феликс, — почему ты здесь?  
— Мне интересно, что это за парень. Да и давно не был рядом с тобой, а с таким, какой ты сейчас — никогда.  
— Хён, — Феликс не может даже предположить, как реагировать на такие слова, поэтому замолкает, смотря на такое знакомое-незнакомое лицо друга.  
Феликсу страшно. Что Хёнджин не обрадуется, когда очнется и увидит его, что Хёнджин изменился настолько сильно, что они не смогут даже находиться друг с другом. Что тот не захочет оставаться рядом с ними. Что испугается, когда осознает, кто он такой.

— Он чем-то похож на меня, — произносит Чанбин спустя пару часов.  
— Ты о чем? — сонно спрашивает его Феликс, даже не стараясь приподнять голову с чужого плеча.  
— Я про способности. Он тоже чувствует, но как-то иначе. Пока не могу описать разницу.  
— Жаль, что не силовик. Джисон будет расстроен, — бурчит Феликс, все же выворачиваясь из чужих объятий и вставая с пола.  
— Устал? — заботливо интересует у него Чанбин.  
— Немного? А ты, хён?  
— Не особо. Мне кажется, что моё беспокойство тоже связано с этим парнем.  
— Почему? Почему ты о нем беспокоился, хён? — Феликс чувствует себя странно, когда слышит чужие слова, но идентифицировать их, да ещё и в одной комнате с Чанбином, даже и не думает, поэтому и заталкивает это куда поглубже.  
— Может потому что, он один из нас, — пожимает Чанбин плечами, — я не знаю, Ликс.  
— Теперь тебе стало спокойнее? — размяв ноги и спину, Феликс садится на пол обратно, первым обнимая Чанбина. Оказывается, он тоже соскучился по хёну.  
— Да, сейчас я чувствую себя хорошо, — отвечает ему Чанбин, опираясь лбом о чужой лоб, — и с этим парнем, Хёнджином, тоже всё будет хорошо.  
— Это ты тоже чувствуешь?  
— Просто верю словам Чонина.

Просыпается Феликс, когда небо начинает светлеть. Где-то над головой рядом тяжело дышит Чанбин, и если бы Феликс впервые спал рядом с ним, то испугался бы, что с парнем что-то не так. Переведя взгляд на кровать, он смотрит на Хёнджина, который перевернулся лицом к ним. Сейчас намного лучше видно, что тот спокойно спит, а не пытается умереть. Прошло, наверное, часов десять с того момента, как они умудрись заснуть, да ещё и на полу.  
— Где… я? — раздается слабый голос Хёнджина с кровати. Такой непохожий на тот, который был до того, как пришёл конец их привычного мира.  
— Ты дома, — отвечает ему заспанным голосом Чанбин, сжимая Феликса в объятиях ещё сильнее, — теперь ты там, где тебе и нужно было быть с самого начала.  
— Тепло, — задумчиво проговаривает Хёнджин, — но если я дома, то кто вы такие?  
Феликс хочется вырваться и рвануть к потерянному другу, но Чанбин держит его крепко, видимо, предчувствуя что-то своё.  
— Мы — твоя семья, — как с маленьким говорит Чанбин, — я не хочу решать за тебя, но мне хочется верить, что с нами тебе будет лучше.  
— Но разве может быть лучше, чем раньше?  
— Смотря какую точку отсчета брать за раньше, — не выдерживает Феликс.  
— Феликс? Феликс? Это ты? — удивлённо и одновременно с этим радостно звучит Хёнджин, — скажи, что это ты, пожалуйста.  
— Да, да, — шепчет Феликс, вырвавшись наконец из чужих объятий. И ловит парня, когда тот пытается свалиться с кровати.  
— Теперь я и правда дома, — отвечает Хёнджин, цепляясь за Феликса так крепко, что ещё немного и сломает кости.  
— Будет сложно, — говорит Чанбин, вставая с пола, — но мы рады тебе. Пока что остальные спят, но я могу предложить тебе немного еды. Правда, она будет холодной.  
— Да я любой буду не против, — Феликс с трудом отпускает Хёнджина, который удивленно рассматривает Чанбина, — ты выглядишь как-то знакомо. Откуда?  
— Виделись пару раз, — хмыкает Чанбин, — добро пожаловать.

***

Началось всё с тумана. Это было не настолько очевидным, чтобы люди заметили и начали беспокоится. И постепенно он становился плотнее, но при этом, даже спустя годы он так не опустился ниже десятых этажей высотных домов.  
И однажды их жизнь разделилась слишком четко на две части: на до и на после.  
После людей на планете стало намного меньше, чем было раньше. И те, кто остался, те, кто смогли собраться в небольшие семья, поддерживающие друг друга в любом деле, пройдя через боль, страдание, потери… только они смогли начать жить. Не так, как до, но и не хуже.


End file.
